


Dean's One New Year's Resolution

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, New Year's Resolutions, No animals were harmed in the writing of this new years resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Dean only has one resolution for the new year. No matter how crazy and unreachable it may seem.Okay maybe two





	Dean's One New Year's Resolution

Dean decided he was going to stop hunting and ride a zebra across the United States. 

And possibly some parts of Canada. 

The easy part would be obtaining the zebra.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story written for [ SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/tagged/rules) if you want answers for why this even exists, take a peek over there.
> 
> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
